Winter Solace
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de MissAnnThropic. Sara tombe par hasard sur Jack dans le parc. Suite de ‘Fine with it’, mais il n’est pas nécessaire de l’avoir lu pour comprendre cette histoire.


**Winter Solace  
**

**Auteur : MissAnnThropic  
**Traducteur : Aybarra

Spoilers: Season 8  
Résumé : Sara tombe par hasard sur Jack dans le parc. Suite de 'Fine with it', mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette histoire.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate but my rabid fan behavior. Alas.

Note du traducteur : Ca se passe quelques mois après 'Fine with it'.

Remerciements : Un très grand merci à Tia, Samstar et à Bibiche qui ont relu et corrigé cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sara tira son manteau doublé de mouton plus étroitement autour d'elle pour se protéger du vent froid du Colorado. Le vent était mordant, malgré le soleil éclatant de midi. Le ciel était dénué de nuage, un jour bleu pâle avec une méchante surprise pour quiconque regarderait dehors et penserait que c'est un jour pour un manteau léger ou un tricot. C'était tout à la fois trompeur et terriblement tentant et Sara fourra ses mains qui s'engourdissaient rapidement dans les poches de son manteau.

C'était une semaine avant Noël et la saveur des fêtes était partout où l'on regardait. Depuis Thanksgiving, les magasins avaient mis les décorations de Noël dans leurs vitrines. Pères Noël et feuilles de houx étaient une vue inévitable. Des décorations de fêtes bordaient les sentiers des parcs et ornaient les lampadaires.

L'esprit de Noël crépitait presque dans le vent vif. Sara sentit une partie d'elle souffrir, cette partie d'elle qui était morte quand elle avait perdu Charlie. Lorsqu'elle était à l'université, loin de chez elle à essayer de caser un court semestre pendant ces vacances, elle pensait que Noël pouvait être un moment terriblement solitaire. Elle ne connut véritablement le concept d'un Noël vide et solitaire qu'à travers le premier qu'elle vécut sans Charlie.

Sara avait l'impression qu'elle remarquait davantage les enfants pendant Noël. Dans les magasins, les rues, les restaurants et les parcs. Des enfants avec des yeux étincelants, animés, le nez et les joues rougies par le froid de l'hiver, les moufles, les toboggans et les marques de semelles alignées dans la neige par des chaussures d'enfants.

Sara traversa le parc, seule une moitié de son esprit consciente d'où elle allait. A cause du froid, elle se dirigeait n'importe où rapidement, sa foulée rapide pour se réchauffer. Peu avaient osé braver le Vieil Homme Hiver comme elle ; le parc était presque vide de vie humaine. Les quelques personnes qu'elle vit étaient des parents amenant leurs enfants jouer dehors. Les enfants ne pouvaient être renfermés à Noël et ils s'ébattaient joyeusement, se poursuivant les uns les autres dans leurs épaisses couches de vêtements d'hiver comme si le monde leur appartenait.

Pour une raison ou une autre, cela rendit les choses à la fois plus difficiles et plus faciles pour Sara lorsque ses yeux quittaient de temps en temps le sentier pour se poser sur les autres dans le parc.

Sara était perdue dans ses propres réflexions, une partie d'elle profondément retranchée dans les souvenirs de son fils et la façon dont il avait ri et rayonné et avait été si plein de vie à Noël. Elle était si distraite par le passé qu'elle faillit ne pas le voir.

Sara leva les yeux et sur un des bancs le long du sentier, elle vit un vieil homme assis seul. Il était penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. Son dos formait la ligne d'une parabole fatiguée, ses cheveux gris un terrain de jeu pour le vent qui les martyrisait et taquinait. Son absolue immobilité semblait crier une douleur secrète. Sara connaissait la sensation… Noël était difficile.

Sara s'arrêta brusquement quand elle cligna des yeux et que l'homme solitaire se précisa à sa vue. Ses lèvres fouettées par le vent s'entrouvrirent de surprise. C'était Jack. Jack, assis seul dans un parc seulement à une semaine de Noël et paraissant si totalement usé que l'esprit de Sara avait osé le considérer comme 'un vieil homme'. Le monde de Sara essaya de se révolter en elle contre cette obscénité, même si elle continua de regarder et de voir le gris.

Sara resta là un moment, déchirée sur quoi faire. Elle hésita à l'approcher, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser seul. Il semblait 'intérioriser', de la manière qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand Sara savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de l'atteindre. Son être tellement noyé en lui-même que le monde extérieur ne pouvait rivaliser.

Pour cette raison même, parce qu'il paraissait si perdu, Sara s'avança vers lui.

« Jack ? »

Jack ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose au-delà d'elle dans le parc. Sara jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit ce que Jack observait, deux petits enfants qui jouaient. Son expression distante, solitaire et malheureuse prit signification brusquement. Jack devait vivre Noël sans enfant également.

Jack détourna finalement ses yeux des enfants et les leva sur elle. Il parut surpris de la voir mais ne s'émut pas assez pour réagir davantage qu'un, « Sara. »

Sara se mordit sa lèvre et l'étudia. Son manteau était trop fin pour le temps ; il allait attraper la mort ainsi vêtu. Elle chercha des signes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jack, c'était il y avait un peu plus de deux mois au O'Malley quand Jack avait célébré sa retraite de l'Air Force… célébrant sa retraite avec une femme à ses côtés. Sara pouvait difficilement oublier Sam Carter.

Jack avait semblé bien alors, mieux que Sara n'avait vu son ex-mari depuis très longtemps. Il avait été heureux, vraiment heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait appris comment rire et sourire à nouveau et ces instants de cette soirée-là, Sara ne les oublierait jamais.

Jack était assis sur un banc du parc, sans discussion possible seul, et Sara regarda son ex-mari maintenant et chercha les signes d'une rupture. Avec Jack O'Neill, elle connaissait bien ces symptômes. Jack détourna ses yeux d'elle et recommença à regarder les enfants, apparemment insouciant de l'étude minutieuse de Sara.

Sara regarda attentivement pour une preuve d'un Jack O'Neill en déroute mais elle ne put rien trouver. Ses joues n'étaient pas creuses d'une perte rapide de poids, la peau sous ses yeux n'était pas sinistrement sombre d'insomnie, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges d'une grande consommation d'alcool, son étincelle n'était pas complètement partie. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Où est Sam ? » Sara se risqua finalement à demander puisqu'elle était presque certaine que la jeune femme n'était pas la source du problème actuel de Jack.

Apparemment Sara avait tort. Jack se tendit légèrement au nom puis répondit simplement, « A la maison. »

« Oh, » répondit Sara, puis prit sur elle-même pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas, pas même pour frissonner de froid, comme si trop engourdi pour même remarquer qu'il était frigorifié. Sara commença à tendre sa main pour toucher son épaule, se ravisant en lumière des souvenirs vifs des mauvais moments, puis se contenta de demander, « est-ce que les choses entre toi et elle vont bien ? »

Jack se détourna des enfants pour regarder à nouveau Sara. Enfin sa sombre présence s'allégea un peu pour permettre une lueur de contentement de percer à travers. « Ca va, » répondit Jack d'une voix s'approchant dangereusement de la gentillesse. Le sourire qui menaçait fut soudain défait par quelque chose de plus sinistre, cependant, et l'expression de Jack redevint sombre.

Sara fronça les sourcils mais se garda de presser Jack O'Neill pour obtenir des réponses qu'il ne voulait pas donner. Elle avait supplié pour des réponses beaucoup trop souvent et s'était brûlée jusqu'aux larmes bien plus souvent qu'elle ne pouvait compter pour essayer maintenant. Elle n'était plus censée mettre sa main au feu, Jack était l'homme d'une autre femme.

Une autre femme qui était manifestement absente à cet instant.

Jack la regarda, ses yeux doux, et Sara retourna son regard. Elle avait connu beaucoup d'hommes qui n'avaient pas bien vieilli, mais Jack faisait paraître cela comme un talent affiné. Le connaissait-elle peut-être trop bien, voyait beaucoup trop des bons moments quand elle voyait son visage, pour être objective, mais elle s'en fichait. Sara se souvint avec culpabilité, alors qu'elle regardait ses traits gelés, qu'à première vue elle ne l'avait vu que comme un vieil homme fatigué et triste.

« Jack… » se risqua finalement Sara, ses mots doucement mais soigneusement prononcés, « où est Sam ? »

Jack cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Elle est à la maison, » répéta-t-il doucement, et il la regarda alors avec curiosité du fait qu'elle ait répété une question à laquelle il avait déjà répondue. Curieux c'était mieux que déprimé et Sara lui permit sa curiosité.

Jack décrocha ses yeux d'elle et s'appuya sur le dossier du banc. « Elle dormait, aussi je lui ai laissée un mot qui disait que j'allais faire un tour au parc. »

« Il est midi, » remarqua Sara.

« Eh bien, il n'était pas midi quand j'ai quitté la maison. »

Sara devint grave. Une partie d'elle eut peur. Elle avait vu Jack s'effondrer, elle l'avait vu se perdre lui-même, et elle était plus que craintive en la matière. Elle était terrifiée de penser que le fait qu'il soit assis ici seul fut le premier faux pas dans une périlleuse chute que Sara ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu es ici depuis ce matin ? » demanda Sara prudemment.

Jack acquiesça, ses mains immobiles sur son giron.

Sara sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses poumons brûler du besoin d'une bouffée d'air. Elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle était brusquement assise à côté d'une bombe, une bombe humaine qui s'apprêtait à exploser, un Jack O'Neill en petites pièces détachées éparpillées dans le vent. Sara ne pourrait regarder cela à nouveau, elle ne pourrait pas revivre un Jack déchiré et brisé. Pas à nouveau. Pas à Noël quand Charlie était comme un fantôme sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour revivre cela deux fois.

Jack était assis immobile près d'elle. Les secondes s'égrenèrent et il ne s'effrita pas, il ne s'autodétruisit pas, il ne se contracta même pas de rage.

Lentement, Sara commença à croire que la détonation n'était pas aussi imminente qu'elle avait craint. Elle se força à se détendre et à adopter la politique du 'attendre et voir'.

Jack prit une profonde respiration, l'exhala en un petit nuage, puis il parla. Sa voix était si basse, si hésitante, que Sara sut immédiatement que c'était la source de son trouble. Elle connaissait Jack suffisamment bien pour savoir cela.

« Sam est enceinte. »

Sara se figea comme une sculpture de glace à côté de lui, capable seulement de cligner rapidement des yeux. Les mots dégringolèrent dans sa tête et elle attendit qu'ils s'attachent quelque part, pour trouver une prise dans son esprit et qu'elle puisse la saisir et dire quelque chose en réponse. Sa bouche ne bougerait pas tant que son esprit ne cesserait de tourner.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil quand elle ne dit rien et cela secoua Sara suffisamment pour parler. « Oh, humm… félicitations. »

L'expression de Jack était comme un visage taillé dans la pierre, immobile et stoïque, ni négatif ni positif.

Sara fut déconcertée et troublée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir Charlie. Cela avait été la joie personnifiée sur son visage. Il avait souri d'un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil et l'avait prise dans ses bras comme si elle était la seule personne au monde qui avait de l'importance et cela avait été un bonheur pur et absolu. Maintenant, il lui disait que cela lui arrivait à nouveau mais il n'y avait pas de sourire, pas de légèreté, pas de joie.

Cela allait contre tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir de Jack O'Neill.

Sara se sentit trahie de penser qu'il avait engendré un enfant avec une autre femme, avoir le culot d'être parent après Charlie, mais elle savait qu'elle était injuste avec lui. C'était Noël et elle était une mère sans enfant.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec perspicacité que Jack et Sam n'était ensemble que depuis quelques mois avant que cela n'arrive. « Il semble que vous deux n'ayez pas perdu de temps. »

« Non, c'est justement ça, nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps. » Il y avait une étrange monotonie et froideur dans sa voix, presqu'aussi étrange que ses mots.

« N'es-tu pas heureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack fronça ses sourcils dans une détresse nette et se détourna.

Sara secoua sa tête en réfléchissant tout haut. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais avoir à nouveau des enfants. Même après ce qui est arrivé à Charlie… » Sara déglutit. Jack la regarda à nouveau et son expression, cette fois, fut sans conteste douce. « Tu aimais simplement être père beaucoup trop pour y renoncer à jamais. » Sara répétait cela à elle-même pour ne pas commencer à en vouloir à Jack ou à Sam pour ceci. Elle avait toujours su, quelque part dans son cœur, que Jack trouverait un moyen après elle pour être père. Certains hommes sont destinés à avoir et élever des enfants. Une des choses qu'elle avait le plus aimé en Jack était qu'il était un de ces hommes. Jack avait la fibre paternelle gravée dans son âme.

Jack soupira et cela attira l'attention de Sara.

« Je veux vraiment avoir des enfants, » dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Une partie de cette agitation n'était pas destinée à la blesser, la femme avec qui il avait eu et perdu un enfant, mais le reste n'était pas facile avec ses propres sentiments. C'était un sujet énigmatique avec Jack mais Sara connaissait les signes subtils.

« Et Sam… » continua Sara.

« Elle veut avoir des enfants, et elle fera une mère formidable. Elle veut avoir des enfants avec moi. »

« Alors… quel est le problème ? »

Jack ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, fixant simplement le parc, et Sara ne put que rester assise et attendre. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester là assise pour toujours car Jack pouvait être comme cela.

Après un long moment, Jack parla. C'était, franchement, plus que Sara n'avait espéré de lui.

« Je ne suis pas très bon en math, mais je suis resté assis ici depuis ce matin à faire des maths encore et encore, » la raillerie de Jack destinée à se dénigrer lui-même tomba à l'eau et il devint plus sombre. « Quand cet enfant aura cinq ans, j'en aurai soixante. Quand il aura dix ans, j'en aurai soixante-cinq. J'ai eu trop peur d'aller plus loin que cela. »

Sara comprit brusquement l'humeur de Jack et cela lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Le ton de Jack dégoulinait de désespoir et d'amertume. « Et ce n'est que le premier. Si nous considérons un autre bébé, ce serait pire. »

« Sam est beaucoup plus jeune, » remarqua Sara, ne sachant pas si cela aiderait ou rendrait les choses pires.

Sara soupçonna que c'était quelque part plus proche du dernier à la façon dont la mâchoire de Jack se serra. « Elle est bien meilleure que moi, mais elle est toujours… elle devrait en être à son second ou troisième à présent. »

« De ce que j'ai compris de vous deux et de votre relation jusqu'à récemment, ces enfants n'auraient pu être les vôtres si elle avait commencé sa famille il y a des années. »

« Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord avec toi. »

Jack détourna son visage d'elle et Sara soupçonna qu'elle avait donné voix à une dispute que Sam et Jack avaient peut-être vraiment eue.

« Nous sommes tellement égoïstes, » cracha Jack d'un ton rageant.

« Comment ça ? »

Les muscles de Jack se crispèrent alors même que Sara le regardait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de dangereux et d'effrayant dans un Jack O'Neill en colère, comme une tempête tropicale en formation et se transformant en une tornade destructrice. « Nous avons différé à commencer une relation, nous nous sommes mis en attente, et pour quoi ? Notre _travail_ ? Avons-nous pu être vraiment aussi stupides ? »

« Jack… j'aime croire que je te connais encore. »

Jack frémit légèrement et il lui lança un regard presque espiègle. « Je n'ai pas changé tant que cela ; on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces. »

Sara secoua sa tête et pensa 'tu as tellement tort, Jack, tu as changé… oh, combien tu as changé'.

« Ce que je veux dire est, le Jack que je connais aurait été hostile et plein de ressentiments à une relation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à prendre sa vie personnelle en main. Mon impression de Sam est qu'elle est pareille. »

Jack fit une demi-grimace d'acquiescement, attestant que Sara avait jugé l'autre femme correctement.

« La façon dont je vois les choses est que ceci est le meilleur moment pour vous deux. »

« Sara… » commença à argumenter Jack. Sa voix semblait si fatiguée et, à ce son, Sara se recroquevilla à l'intérieur.

« Peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être n'est-ce pas idéal, mais toi et moi savons tous les deux que l'idéal se goupille rarement bien. »

Jack devint silencieux.

Sara continua, cette fois plus doucement. « Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Si j'étais toi, considérant être à nouveau parent… Je serais pétrifiée. Mais tu vas t'en sortir, Jack. Toi et Sam vous vous débrouillerez bien avec ça : je n'ai aucun doute. »

Jack ne dit rien pendant ce qui parut très longtemps. Sara laissa ses yeux dériver de l'autre côté du parc pour se poser sur une petite fille construisant un château fort dans le bac à sable. Elle travailla intensément à bâtir des barricades puis à les détruire de ses doigts de chérubin.

« Nous avons rendu un mauvais service à notre enfant, » dit Jack sans avertissement.

Sara le regarda rapidement et pendant un instant sa poitrine se serra en une douleur terrible mais familière. Elle ne savait pas à quel enfant il se référait.

Jack grimaça, parut comprendre l'ambiguïté, puis corrigea, « Sam et moi aurions dû faire cela il a des années, par égard pour nos enfants. »

« Vous n'étiez pas prêts. Vous deux auriez rendu un bien mauvais service en ayant un bébé quand aucun de vous n'étiez prêt. »

Jack fit un dédaigneux et vague haussement d'épaule. « Il n'y pas de bonne réponse à cela. »

« Il y a rarement de bonnes réponses. Ca ne veut pas dire que ceci ne peut être une expérience merveilleuse. »

Jack et Sara restèrent assis pendant un moment sans parler. Des flocons de neige commencèrent à virevolter dans le vent, chatouillant la peau exposée comme de petites décharges électriques, et Sara leva les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages avaient commencé à affluer, promettant une nuit de neige et un matin frais avec des étendues immaculées de neige vierge.

Sara ferma brièvement ses yeux et dans son esprit vit Charlie brisant la neige virginale sous ses pieds.

Avec une résolution soudaine Sara tourna sa tête pour regarder Jack. Il était perdu en lui-même à nouveau, à des kilomètres de la femme à côté de lui. Sara était habituée à n'être qu'à un mètre de lui et pourtant éloignée par des kilomètres.

« Jack… désires-tu ce bébé ? »

Jack cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa réflexion et la regarda. Il paraissait jauger sa question ainsi que ses mots. « Oui, je veux ce bébé. »

« N'est-ce pas le point important ? »

Les lèvres de Jack se plissèrent.

« Tu ne peux rien faire concernant les circonstances… personne ne peut changer le passé. » Sara prit une autre respiration calme. Elle se rappela d'un temps, il y avait de cela si longtemps, quand cela n'avait pas été un match de volonté pour simplement parler à Jack.

Jack sourit alors, un petit sourire en coin bizarre que Sara ne put déchiffrer malgré ses années dans l'école de traduction de Jack O'Neill. Elle lui fit un léger froncement de sourcils, puis dit, « Prends ce que tu peux, Jack. Tu le mérites. »

L'expression de Jack s'adoucit et il inclina sa tête légèrement alors qu'il l'étudiait. Sara se retrouva à sourire malgré tout. Jack n'avait qu'à la regarder d'une certaine façon et elle se sentait mieux. « Merci, » dit-il après une longue pause.

Sara tendit finalement une main et toucha son épaule. Elle le laissa savoir par ce geste minime qu'elle était OK avec ceci. Il allait avoir un bébé avec une autre femme, et elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, » dit finalement Sara. Sam devait se demander où il était. Sara savait qu'à la place de Sam, elle serait malade d'inquiétude, avec la crainte que Jack paniquait. Sara, comme Sam, serait morte de peur. Et pourtant, Sara avait le sentiment que Sam comprendrait la fugue de Jack et serait assise à la maison l'attendant patiemment, lui donnant de l'espace et du temps… plus d'espace et de temps que Sara n'avait été capable de lui donner.

Peut-être Sam était-elle la femme qui devait être avec lui, pour la compréhension de Sam et son acceptation aux excentricités de Jack, il reviendrait vers elle. Sara espérait que Sam n'aurait jamais à connaître ce que l'on ressentait à regarder Jack s'éloigner sans intention de se retourner et de revenir à la maison.

Sara avait raison au moins sur certaines choses. A côté d'elle, Jack sourit à nouveau, avec plus d'aisance qu'auparavant, et il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue. Sara refusa de s'autoriser à frissonner à la chaleur de ses lèvres contre sa joue froide ou à la trace de son odeur quand il envahit son espace personnel. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec la douleur de la période de Noël.

Jack se leva du banc et pour la première fois sembla remarquer le froid. Il tira sa veste, tout à fait inappropriée, plus étroitement autour de son corps et se tint là un instant à la regarder. Sara leva les yeux sur lui. Sam était une femme chanceuse ; Sara était dans une position unique pour le savoir.

« Prends soin de toi, Sara, » dit finalement Jack, et puis il se retourna et redescendit le sentier du parc, vers Samantha Carter.

Sara le regarda partir puis regarda le parc. Les parents rassemblaient les enfants pour rentrer alors que la neige commençait à tomber plus abondamment.

A cette période, l'année prochaine, il y aurait un autre enfant dans ce parc. Un autre enfant avec les yeux de Jack peut-être, peut-être son nez et sa bouche, peut-être son énergie et sa fougue intenables, aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement paisible dans cette pensée, et Sara tira son manteau plus étroitement autour d'elle et resta assise, sans hâte, alors qu'elle regardait la neige danser vers la terre.

Fin

* * *

_Note : voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite à 'Fine with it'. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :-)_


End file.
